


The Hope and the sadness

by Victorianvampiress96



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorianvampiress96/pseuds/Victorianvampiress96
Summary: I don't own Doctor Who are any of the characters this is just something I thought please give respect to where it belongs. So this is about Donna technically coming back as a half timelord half human and meeting the doctor now also Donna may come back as a guy regenerated and look like the Tenth Doctor so now you caught up





	1. The hopelessness and sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading

It was a day like any other in the TARDIS. The doctor and her companions we're running around the Tardis excited for their next adventure a lot has changed. It always does

Her companions. Graham and Ryan and Yasmin. Are all waiting for their adventure to start. Looking at their faces seeing how excited they are of course the doctor has seen this many times with every companion every one of them has their own uniqueness. It's times like this she thinks of all the companions that has come and gone some from unfortunate deaths some from choice and some from Force. Of course the doctor is used to it by now but that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt or she doesn't ever think about it or miss them.

So are we ready you guys are going to love this I have been to this planet many times it is one of the most beautiful places in the universe. She said

Yasmin. Is it somewhere that is going to get us killed. Not that I'm not enjoying it but it would be nice to have a relaxing Adventure don't you think.

Graham and Ryan. agreed

Doctor. Well it's not my fault that things like that just seems to follows me. you know none of my other companions really complain that much.

She could feel them rolling their eyes.

Doctor. All right then come on let's go. The doctor looked around and she noticed something all the creatures here were not welcoming like they always were they were wary of them like they were going to hurt them these are mostly peaceful creatures what has happened since she's last been here.

Doctor. Something is wrong. She looked around and spotted one of the creatures maybe she could get some answers from her.

Creature. Yes

Doctor. Hello I was just wondering what is going on why is everyone so distant.

Creature. You are not going too hurt us going the last ones did are you?

Doctor. Look at her confused. No we're not going to hurt you but could you tell me what happened I can help.

Creature. Not too long ago two visitors arrived here. They had your energy I assume they must be your species one was pretty bad the other one I'm not so sure but they were together they hurt a lot of us looking for something.

Doctor. Species like me her first thought was River but she usually travelled alone and she wouldn't hurt anyone unless provoked. And then there's the master Missy but Missy is dead of course it wouldn't surprise her if the master somehow survived but then who would be the the other one as far as I was aware there was only 3 time Lords me River and Missy.

Creature. One of them have something like you like that. The creature pointed to the sonic screwdriver. But it was different very odd we have images of them if you would like to see them.

Doctor. Thank you that would help a lot and we'll make sure nothing like this happens again. Looking at her companions giving them a look that says this will not be a peaceful Adventure. Just how many time Lords were they and how.


	2. The shock and questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can guess Donna pretty much regenerated into the 10th doctor. If you like these three up please let me know if I should continue again I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters give the rights where they belong

When the creature handed the image to the doctor of course the doctor always is ready for everything but she was certainly not ready for what she saw on that image.

On the image was the master but that is not what shocked her no what shocked her was the person standing next to her.

Doctor. I can't believe this this can't be.

Yasmin. What is it doctor?

Graham and Ryan looked with worry and confusion.

Doctor. That man right there that's me. On the image was her well her 10th self but what really confused her was he was not dressed like she remembered not in a suit but in casual clothes. She definitely didn't remember doing any of this.

Graham. So a passed you is doing all this?

Doctor.what no!

Ryan. Well you just said that it was you!

Doctor. Well it could be but I would remember it. Usually when we regenerate time Lords we will either pick someone we have come with cross. And if that's the case then I must have came across this time lord somewhere.

Yasmin. So basically what you're saying is there's two evil time Lords out there great so much for a relaxing Adventure.

Doctor. Was to focus on trying to figure out away to fix this and to find this imposter.

The doctor turn to ask the creature question.

Doctor. Can you tell me what were they doing what they wanted anything that could help us did they seem close. Of course she knew the Master/Missy never did anything for anyone unless he was getting something out of it.

The creature looked at the doctor.

Creature. I don't know if this will help you but but they seemed to have a connection but not in a way you and your friends do tell you the truth this man actually is the reason we're still alive the other one would have killed us.

Doctor. It could be myself I mean I definitely would try to stop the master from killing anyone but I wouldn't follow his orders

Also the creature said they would argue a lot and ask for what they wanted they said they just wanted to leave a message for someone do you think possibly for you?

Doctor. Of course she's thought of that that would be the only logical reason but still she needs to find out what they are dealing with and find a what else has he done.

They get back in the TARDIS.

Doctor where are we going they asked.

Doctor. Well I have to find them and see what was going on you can't be good.


	3. Yasmin meets The Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any rights to Doctor Who are the characters comments are welcome

The doctor has been searching from this imposter or clone even or maybe even the doctor herself even though when she was in that regeneration she never remember doing anything too much well can't say that.

They have been to every Universe every planet so far they didn't really have anything nice to say about the master which isn't surprising however his partner in crime is a little different so far the partner has done nothing really bad but that still doesn't mean they're not dangerous.

Yasmin. Is this the last bloody Planet we're going to. If we were going to see yourself doctor we would see him.

Doctor. I sense their presence here it's familiar look I don't want any of you approaching him me until I know for sure what his intentions are and be careful.

Yasmin steps into this bar to get out of the rain she finds it funny that this planet would have a bar on it but why not she needed a drink she sat down for a few seconds and then notice a man sitting next to her

Yasmin. Can I help you?

Stranger. Just wondering what are you doing out like this I don't see too many humans here barely any so I take it you're not one.

No I am one she said

I"m Yasmin

Nice to meet you my name is Don.

They smiled and chatted for a while.

So where are you from like I said you're not an alien.

Yasmin. She didn't want to tell him that she was from Earth. Well I've been here and there I tell you the truth I don't even really remember where I'm from. what about you?

Don. I'm originally from Earth

Yasmin. So you're human?

Don. Was well I guess I'm half technically.

Yasmin. So what happened then?

Don. Long story just be careful around here.

Don. Right now I'm kind of looking for someone we have a lot to catch up on.

Yasmin. Really? Do you plan on doing anything harmful.

Don. No just have a lot of questions I've been looking for some skinny bloke I think they'll be kind of surprised to see me.

Yasmin. You look really upset.

Don. Well I am upset and hurt just wait till I get my hands on him. I've been through hell let me tell you have to be honest with you when I get my hands on him I don't know if I want to wring his neck or hug him.

Yasmin. This friend must have really ticked you off.

Don. Yeah he definitely knows how to push people's buttons I'll tell you that. But he just abandoned me. I guess our friendship didn't mean anything.

Yasmin. Well speaking of friends I got to get back to mine. Nice talkin to you.

Don. You too bye sweetie.

And with that they walked out the bar

It is obvious that Yasmin just met the doctor 10th self she was expecting something evil he didn't seem evil more just sassy but genuinely hurt and angry and Confused I wonder who is the friend he's looking for maybe the doctor could help and maybe we can understand what's going on.

Yasmin. Doctor I just met the guy we're looking for well technically you I guess.

Doctor.What! I told you to stay away and not to approach him you don't know how dangerous he is.

Yasmin. He didn't seem dangerous he was actually Pleasant to talk to a little sassy and feisty but nice he said he was looking for a friend does that ring any bells for you.

Doctor. No but none of this does make sense I don't remember any of this usually I remember when I regenerate what happened before.

Yasmin. Well did you go by a different name then?

Doctor. No of course not I've always gone by this name why?

Yasmin. Because he said his name is Don.

Doctor. It doesn't sound familiar what was he like.

Yasmin. He kept going on about how his friend abandoned him and he was looking for him. And he also said that he was half human and he came from Earth.

Doctor. Really I don't come from Earth though and I'm certainly not half human.

Yasmin. Are you sure we're looking for you then?

Doctor. Did he tell you anything else?

Yasmin. Just that he's been through hell and pretty much what I just said nothing really special that stands out.

Doctor. Okay well then I guess I have no choice. I'm going to look for him I want all of you to stay here.

Yasmin and Graham and Ryan. Looked at the doctor like she was crazy.

Yasmin. I just met him if he wanted to hurt anyone he had the chance besides being a he just talked to me maybe he might trust you more to talk I'm not letting you go by yourself none of us are.

The Doctor didn't like it but she knew that she couldn't convince them not to. Fine but we all stick together hopefully you're right he might be homeless let's go hopefully he's still here.

After I open the door to leave the TARDIS

the doctor stops when she sees a man standing there and a black shirt in jeans he looked really familiar in fact it was her past self standing right in front of them.

Don. Long time no see Spaceman or spacewoman


	4. the reunions and anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again don't own anything. Also this is my first fanfiction so if it's not the best sorry and I'm not the best speller so forgive my mistakes. Please leave feedback if you like suggestions are always welcome.  
Also just a heads up the next chapters are going to be about the past Donna her story and with the master thanks

The doctor was shocked she couldn't believe it there in front of her was the man she was looking for the one that stole her face and he just called her Spaceman? There was only one person who ever called her that

Doctor. Donna?

Don. Yeah Spaceman it's me what's wrong don't recognize me well a lot has changed since we the last saw each other of course you made sure that I would never remember right.

Doctor. Donna

Don. Well actually it's Don now I mean I couldn't really go by Donna anymore could I.

Graham. Excuse me how did you find us here?

Don. I followed her looking at Yasmin. When I saw human here I figured the doctor was here after all that's mostly how they get here isn't it so I figured I'd just follow and see and I was right once I saw the Tardis I knew he was here or she.

The doctor still standing there speechless

Don. oi Spaceman are you just going to stand there all day cuz I kind of need your help to get out here and trust me right now I hate asking you for help. Rolling his eyes fine I'll meet you inside.

Don walks over to the Tardis and goes in everyone left standing behind him with confused looks on their face.

Ryan. So I take it you know him then.

Doctor. Yeah it seems that's Donna and then the realization finally hitting the doctor. That's Donna! The doctor running to go into the TARDIS.

As they go inside they see Donna/Don pressing buttons on the control panels pulling lever the Tardis humming.

Doctor. Donna what are you doing?

Don. What the hell does it look like Spaceman I'm getting us out of here and with that he finally pulls the last one and they're off.

Don. Finally do you know how long I've been waiting for you to come back oi sometimes I actually wonder if you are the smartest timelord out there. He turns around and the doctor throws her arms around him in a tight hug.

Don. Spaceman I'm still mad at you boy you're lucky that I'm a guy and you're a girl now or you'll be getting a slap of a lifetime. But regardless wrapped his arms around her.

The doctor pulls out her sonic screwdriver and starts to scan him.

Don. Didn't I tell you not to beep me without my permission!

The doctor gets a stern look in her eyes. Look right now I don't know how you're here without dying I don't know what happened to you and I don't know how long you would have left so I don't care if you want me to beep you are not I'm doing it.

Don. Well it's nice to see the change really did good for your self-esteem and your attitude you are always kind of a pushover.

Doctor. You have two Heartbeats you have two hearts you're a timelord half but how how is this possible how are you not dead and what happened?

Don. Oh I'll tell you what bloody happened!


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anyting. Please comment if you want

It was a few days after she won the lottery and was married Which was funny because if someone would have told her all this was going to happen to her she would have laughed in their face but here she is and yet she feels like something is missing she knows she has lost some of her memory. After everything settled down she started feeling a pull to go outside in a spot and just wait for what she doesn't really know

her husband left her a few days later said that she went completely crazy just waiting out there I guess you can say it she kind of took her granddad's please there with the telescope waiting for something not knowing what. Of course her mother was happy with her

Sylvia. Have you completely lost your mind he was perfect and you let him get away I mean seriously Donna.

Donna. Well I didn't really love him that much that was you always telling me that I need to find someone that was going to grow old and die alone.

Sylvia. And you will. Donna can you really blame the man he has a wife that sits out there all night all day with a telescope looking for what you don't even know maybe there's a reason for that you need to stop this.

Donna. Easy for you to say Mom it's not you that doesn't remember anyting it's not you left feels miserable all the time you know I finally thought I got what I wanted I won the lottery I got married and guess what I'm not happy I'm miserable because whatever I can't remember I feel like that was the happiest time of my life and I can't remember and I hate myself for it so yeah if I want to sit out there with that Bloody telescope for the rest of my life I will because I would give everything up just to have one memory or just to be that person that I was whatever I was then and no one seems to want to tell me.

Donna walked out the door into her usual spot set the telescope up and just continue to watch.

Donna. What am I doing I mean there has to be something up there or out there right I mean I can't be going crazy am I really meant to be here even what am I missing or maybe I really have lost my bloody mind.

Wilf. Hello Donna out here again I see.

Donna. Hi grandad do you think I lost my mind?

Wilf. No I don't I think you're confused I think that you're looking for something I know you're looking for something I wish I could help you.

Donna. I just feel like I don't belong here. That I should be somewhere else I'm missing something and I feel like I should be here in this spot I remember I used to laugh because you would sit out here with your telescope and just look for something I don't remember what did you ever find it though?

Wilf. Looked at her with a sad look wishing he could tell her and knowing he couldn't. No I didn't

Donna. Grandad that part of my memory that's missing if I try to remember it even if it's just for a little bit I start feeling happy and like that it's gone and I'm not happy I don't know what to do. So can you tell me if I was happy then can you tell me that?

Wilf. Yes you are very happy the most happiest I've ever seen you and I'm sorry you can't remember it I wish you could. Why don't we go inside and we'll have some tea.

Donna. No thank you grandad I'll think I'll just wait out here for a few minutes. I love you.

Wilf. I love you to Donna I'll see you inside kisses her on her cheek and hugs her

Donna watches her grandad go in. That's out of breath and just looks at the sky. She hears screaming coming from her house she turns around and runs into her house. As she walks in Her Eyes fills up with tears she sees her grandad and her mom on the floor she runs to them and starts to shake them but they're not breathing they're gone.

Donna. No no.

Sorry but they kind of got in my way a voice said.

Donna turns around and they're standing is a man with blonde hair smiling at her.

Donna. Who the hell are you? If you're here to Rob us take it all are you going to kill me like you do them she said crying

The blonde-headed man smiles. Of course not Donna I need you I'm the master besides that's what you're going to be calling me anyway.

Donna looks at him like he's crazy master?

Master. You know normally I wouldn't even spit on a human you really are beneath me but I have big plans for you. You know for him being one of the most smartest time Lords ever he really is stupid in some ways I mean he really didn't have to erase your memory he just have to split his life with you that's it of course maybe he really did want to get rid of you grew tired of you you know you didn't really look at him as a god.

Donna. I don't know what you're talkin about but if you're going to kill me do it already!

Master. I just told you I'm not going to kill you you're making it tempting. Lucky for you hurting the doctor means more to me. He left you broken no memory I'm here to fix you you should be thankful.

He walks up too Donna grabs her pulls her to him puts his mouth on her. And just like that all the memories she lost started flowing back Rome the planets the doctor the doctor erasing her memory the only thing that kept replaying in her mind was the doctor. And then she started feeling powerful pain but yet Pleasant as if a part of her is dying but another part is being reborn and then she felt tired and everything went black.

Master. Well now that that's done I think the doctor will be surprised to see you well when the time is right of course maybe I can finally have my own companion.

The master picks her up and walks out the house


	6. Donna wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anyting. thank you for reading

She wakes up well she feels like she's been sleeping forever her head hurts she looks around notices she's not in her house she's actually in an abandoned place?

Donna: How the hell did I get here? And just like that all her memories came back. Grandad mom no she remembered seeing them on the floor dead she remembers the master the doctor.

Donna: That stupid Martian why couldn't you just let me die like I asked him to he had to take everything away from me they would be alive right now none of this would have happened why?

She put her hands on her chest and for the first time she realizes she has two hearts two Heartbeats she's not supposed to have two Heartbeats and why isn't she did isn't that the reason the doctor erased her memory?

Master: Well nice to see you're awake how do you feel?

Donna: You you bloody blond Backstreet Boy reject!

Master: You know you should show me a little bit respect or gratitude after all it's only because of me you have your memories back and I was gracious enough to split half of my life with you do you know what that means that means that you are halftime Lord now that means that you live as long as we do and everything else I mean I know I killed your family but it was a small price to pay don't you think?

Donna: Why did you do it then I take it you don't like humans so I don't think you did it for kindness so what's in it for you?

Master. Well that's simple the doctor. You can help me find him.

Donna: You may as well have killed me if you think I'm going to help you!

Master. Really I saved your life did the doctor no he was quick to erase your memory and leave you let me ask you why can I save you and he couldn't why was I willing to split my life with you and he didn't I think the answer is right there really.

Master: He grew tired of you like all the rest of his companions think about it it's fun he brings you to other planets time universe you have all these amazing times and then what happens he gets rid of you like all the rest of them the truth is he doesn't care. You humans treated him like a god and then when you stopped he gets rid of you is any of the rest of his companions here to tell the story they all warned you maybe he erased your memory and just didn't try to help you.

Donna: The doctor wouldn't do that he was my best friend my best mate he is the most considering and caring Martian out there I know him better than anyone he would never do that!

Master: Why didn't he try to find a way to fix you he was so quick to leave you why didn't he split his life with you Donna one simple word he doesn't care but I'm here I saved you like I'm supposed to be the bad guy here right and yet I'm the one that's here for you. Remember that maybe it's the fact that the doctor just didn't want to have you around forever.

Donna: You think I would really believe you I don't know why Spaceman didn't do it I don't know why he didn't but I'm sure he would have and I'm angry with him right now but I know who he is and somehow I don't know how he'll figure out what happened and he'll come back for me!

Master: You sure about that I mean he doesn't know you have your memory back he doesn't know that you're a half time lord he doesn't know anything right now so why would he look for you I mean he would never go back it's too risky for you to see him and remember him so the way I look at it is you got two options help me let me help you in some way or I could just leave you locked up here forever until your lives Runs Out your choice?

Donna knew she had to find a way out she had to find the doctor to get a hold to him boy is he in for when I get my hands on them but it is right I can't stay here I need to find him I need to get out I need to gain his Trust. Okay I don't really have a choice I guess.

Master: Excellent now we can finally have some fun let's go!

Donna: where?

Master: Oh you're just taking me to some of the places you know the doctor will visit after all we got to get his attention somehow right?

Donna feels like she made a deal with the Devil but she knows she has to go along with it for now oh Spaceman you are going to get a really big slap when I get a hold to you


	7. Donna and the Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything to Doctor Who.  
Thanks for reading.  
Can anyone guess who the girl is at the end

  * It's been a few months now that Donna's has been with the master they've been going to different places that the doctor have been or will come back to I have to say the master does have a lot more knowledge about time Lords than the doctor does she wonders is that why he didn't change her did he know it's just so confusing part of her wants to see him again but then the other part of her scared of what the master will do if he finds them she should really have no worries though the doctors always been able to take care of things and there's angry as I am right now at him I would rather die than see harm come to him.

Master: You know we've been to almost all these places in the doctor hasn't been here yet will he even come back course I don't even know if you know so much for you to being best mates.

Donna: Oh would you shut up bringing you here that's all I can do I should have just stayed in the room and died.

Master: Wow that hurt I thought we became such good friends you know.I thought you were my companion now.

Donna: Me and you will never be friends I hate you.

Master: And yet I'm the one who saved you and your best mate left you!

Donna turned her head she didn't want him to see how much that hurt her.

Having a timelord brain is weird and good to know I mean to literally know almost everything which is why I'm so frustrated with myself for not having a plan yet.

Donna saw something on this planet and it gave her an idea she doesn't know if it'll work but she does have the right equipment.

Donna: Well well well I bet you didn't think I was that smart even with the brain that I have look what I managed to make. She holds her hand out and in her hand was a sonic screwdriver.

Master: How the hell did you make one of those you shouldn't have been able to I can't even make one.

Donna: I guess it's that little quarter of a life the TARDIS gave me from the doctor it's good to have his brain you know

Master: Looks at Donna. You know Donna it just has occurred to me that you haven't had your first regeneration yet I think it's time don't you. He grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver she just made pointed it at her. Let's see what this thing does if it works like the doctors. Just as he did with the doctor he aged her up so we're now her body's ready to regenerate.

Donna feels her whole body starting to change she feels weak she looks around and realizes what's happening all of a sudden I like stars to Glow through her she feels a burst of energy she looks around and realizes she feels like a newborn baby.

Master: Wow have to say I wasn't expecting that interesting though oh I can tell by the look on your face you don't have your memory yet don't worry it'll come back in a little while and there we go how you feel.

Donna: oi I am going to kill you! Wait why does my voice sound like this she looks down at her hands they're big and they're definitely not the hands of a woman then she looks down and realize is that she is no longer she.

Donna: I'm a man no she looks around for something to see she finds it she looks at her reflection and the person staring back at her is not her but the doctor the one she knew she regenerated into him. I'm a skinny bloke now

Master: Maybe it's that quarter of life he gave you.

Donna: I am a bloody man. Why am I a man?

Master: It just happens to be what your body wanted to regenerate to you next one might be a woman again or another man it can go back and forth. And as far as to why you look like the doctor you knew is because we see people and if we like them one of our regenerations will choose to regenerate into that person feel lucky.

Donna She looked at her new body well his new body now this is just getting so weird now. I wish the doctor was here to help me through all this as much as he can at least.

Master: Well now that that's done let's get you clothes that fit and I you might want to change your name because that body definitely doesn't look like a Donna now let's get to it so we can finish going to the next planet.

After that Donna well Don now. Took him to this planet the doctor brought her too he wants said that he loved to show all his companions this place hopefully we'll get lucky

Creature: Hello can I help you?

Master: Yes me and my friend here was looking for someone but I don't think he's here maybe we can leave a message for him.

Don Didn't like the way that sounded.

Hours later almost the whole planet was destroyed.

Don manage to hide some creatures.

Don: Don't you think we should leave some of them alive you know so they can actually tell the doctor when he comes back.

Master: Maybe you're right all right fine we leave some.

Don how to do something and then he finally remember his sonic screwdriver he could easily well he can't kill him but he could use one of his life so and if he hasn't regenerated in a while it'll take a few days before he actually has the energy. Without thinking he took his Sonic Screwdriver out pointed it at the master and it was done.

Don left on his own to find the doctor couldn't be that hard right he knows the master will regenerate so he had to take his chances now.

Don walking on another planet finding the doctor is hard to work then he thought he has to be around somewhere I have to run into him at some point. Maybe he should have stuck with the master he would have had a better chance.

Excuse me.

Don looks there's a girl standing in front of him she's wearing human clothes I wonder if she's from Earth.

Don: Yes?

Girl: Have you seen my friend I kind of lost him.

Don: Can you tell me what he looks like?

Girl: Yes he's an older guy has gray hair kind of little out there and kind of seems to have an attitude trust me if you seen him you would know.

Don: Sounds like a lot of people I have met but I'm sorry I don't think I've seen him good luck finding him.

Girl: Thanks I'm sure he's around here somewhere he's always running places.

Don: Yeah I've lost a friend to kind of been trying to find him as well more difficult then you think have a lot of questions for him and don't really know if he'll be happy to see me.

Girl: Good luck finding yours bye.

Don. bye  
Now where can the doctor be.


	8. getting to know everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello I don't own anything to Doctor Who. This is just something I enjoy doing. Thank you for reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know my grammar is not been the best and I apologize for that. I'm still new at this and trying to keep up but I'm trying better so. Thank you for all the comments and support. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also this is a little shorter than the rest of them

After Don finished his story he looked around the room.

Don: and I ended up here on this planet and I've been here for a while just waiting and then I met her and now I'm here.

Yasmin: so I guess talkin to me at the bar wasn't by chance?

Don: well yes or no I knew you were human and I figured you were with the doctor but didn't know for sure and I want to make sure you are okay.

Don: so who are they?

Graham: oh sorry I'm Graham and this is my grandson Ryan.

Ryan: Hello nice to meet you.

Don: nice to meet all of you. So I know this is kind of weird now but if you been traveling with the doctor you know this is kind of normal.

Yasmin: yeah we've seen a lot of things that would not be considered normal.

Don: yeah but the best times of your life I bet?

Yasmin: yes.

Graham: yes.

Ryan: totally.

Don: yeah it's always fun traveling with the doctor until one day you know a doctor would just pick up and leave you.

Doctor: that is not true you know that's not what happened!

Don: whatever Spaceman. Anyway I'll go see if the kitchen still in the same place I can go for a good cup of tea right now anyone else?

Yasmin: sure let's go.

Graham and Ryan both nodded their heads.

They left and went into the kitchen.

The Doctor stood there just thinking she knew that they have to talk. but right now it will have to wait. After all you couldn't save her. She thought to herself.


	9. talkin and forgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also would you like to see happen. Do you think the doctor and Don should get romantically involved one day build up to it slowly while they heal their relationship.
> 
> Also would you like to see someone flirt with Don

Don sat there with everybody and talking and getting to know them they're so nice and great company. Right now he's thinking about the doctor though he's still a little angry but he can't deny that he was happy to see the doctor he knew they were going to have to talk.

Yasmin: well I'm a little bit tired from all the excitement today I think I'll head to bed. Good night.

Graham: yeah me too I'm surprised I actually stayed up this late. Good night everyone.

Ryan: yeah I better get going to it was a real exhausting day. Do you need any help with the dishes or anything?

Don: no you guys go to bed I can handle this Good night.

They all said good night and went to their rooms

Don looked at the teacup that he had placed out for the doctor maybe he should bring it to her. She fixes her some tea and leaves the kitchen.

He sees her running around trying to find something to fix or do. Nice to see some things haven't changed.

Don: do you have time to take a break Spaceman I brought you some tea I thought maybe you could use it.

Doctor: yes thank you. you didn't have to do it though. She takes the tea.

Don: so I actually wanted to talk to you about something?

Doctor: of course what would you like to talk about?

Don: the master you see I know he regenerate and I'm sure you ran into him before and if for some reason I could also feel his presence and I don't anymore so I was wondering if you knew what happened.

Doctor: actually yes I did see the master of course she went by Missy now.

Don: she so he regenerated into a woman!

Doctor: yes

Don just starts laughing. And the doctor starts laughing.

Don: what would be the chances that I would turn into a guy and you two would turn into a woman.

Doctor: well I have to say I never pictured you as a man. But you are handsome I'll give you that.

Don: well of course you think I am After all you had this look.

They both start laughing. 

Don: so what happened to Missy?

The doctor begins to tell the story what happened to Missy.

Don: so she's dead?

Doctor: as far as I know yes. But I never believe anything when it comes to Missy.

Don: you know don't get me wrong I hated him for everything he did. But he did save my life and if it wasn't for him I don't know what I would have done he helped me deal with being a timelord.

Doctor: I'm sorry. You have to believe that I didn't know I didn't think about it I didn't realize if I did I would have gave you half my life without even thinking about it.

Don: I know Spaceman a lot has changed but no matter what we regenerate into I know that you are the most giving and caring well alien out there.

Doctor: but still I should have known instead I just erase your memory without even trying to save my best friend. I didn't think I just gave up! If I would have known I would have done it.

Don: I know I wish you would have done it I would rather have half of your life than his. But it happened and it's done can't really do anything about it.

Doctor: of course he have to do it though it had to be him how could he have known that and I didn't.

Don: look I say we stop living in the past now all that matters is I'm here now right.

Doctor nodded her head to agree. But he could still see she was blaming herself still upset. That's the thing with the doctor she always blames herself for the ones she can't save.

Don: so why don't you catch me up. You know what happened to me after we last saw each other but what happened to you? 

The doctor smiled. And they talked for hours the doctor telling him about all the companions he's had since all the things he's done up until now.

Don: wow Spaceman I can see a lot has changed.

Doctor: you know I'm technically not a man anymore right so I mean Spaceman really doesn't suit me anymore.

Don: old habits don't go away. Besides I don't care if you are woman you're still Spaceman to me.

Doctor: thanks Earth girl. So how are you dealing with this change?

Don: I guess the same way you're dealing with being a woman. Of course you're probably used to all this I was quite happy being a girl. But I will say it does answer a lot of my questions I've had in the past.

Doctor: like?

Don: like is it truly easy to go to the bathroom as a guy. And it is.

Doctor starts laughing

Doctor: I did miss you you know

Don: me too. Well I better get some sleep can you show me to one of the rooms?

Doctor: you can have your old room back.

Don: I thought you would have gave it to someone else already or got rid of everything.

Doctor: I never get rid of any of my companions rooms they're all unique in their own way and I do like to remember them.

Don and the doctor opens the door. He goes in everything is exactly how he left it. It looks like he was just here yesterday he opens the closet and sees all the outfits he had.

Don: well I'm definitely going to have to get new clothes I don't think those will look too good on me anymore.

Doctor: the Tardis will do it for you.

Don: well good night doctor see you in the morning.

Doctor: good night.

Don looks around sees a picture both her mom and her grandad. He picks it up and just looks at it.

The doctor was still running around looking for things to do however she did feel better after her talk with Don. She feels like maybe they can get back to the way things were. And now she can help him the rest of the way with being a timelord.

She actually feels like another cup of tea. She goes to the kitchen she passes by Don's door and here's something she leans in to listen. She hears crying. She was going to knock but she just decided to go in.

And there was Don on the floor holding the picture of his mom and Grandad.

Don: they're all gone doctor.

Doctor walks over and sits down next to him pulled him into a hug.

Doctor: I know I'm so sorry. It's okay

She just lets him cry

Don: me and my mom had a fight and then she was gone and I never got to tell her I loved her.

Doctor: trust me she knew and she loves you very much.

Don: but now I have no one!

Doctor: that's not true you have me. And I won't leave you again I promise.

They just sat there for hours the doctor let him cry it out.


	10. Getting used to everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.  
Thanks for reading. Comments are welcome and also ideas are welcome having so much fun writing this

The next morning. Don was a little embarrassed and shocked at his actions last night truth is everything that happened he never really got the chance to actually grieve for his mom and Grandad and just seeing that picture brought back so many memories. And the realization that he will never see them again. Of course the doctor was there like always She'll always be there when he needs her and vice versa.

He went into the kitchen he wanted to start making breakfast like he used to.

Yasmin: good morning. What are you making it smells great?

Don: banana nut muffins.

Yasmin: do you need any help?

Don: no thank you I got it I made these plenty of times.

Yasmin: why are you making so many?

Don: oh once for the doctor and one is everybody else.

Yasmin: she can eat a whole pan by herself?

Don: unless that's changed she used to eat all of them before I would even get one and he was such a skinny broke at that time.

Yasmin laughs.

Ryan: something smells good.

Yasmin: he's making banana nut muffins.

Ryan: did I ever tell you how much I like having you here?

Don: no but who wouldn't love having me here right. He smiles

Graham: good morning to everyone and do I smell banana nut muffins?

Don: yep Fresh Out the Oven enjoy.

Everyone starts to eat.

Yasmin: these are delicious.

Don: thanks I haven't made them in a while though.

He smiled as everyone ate their muffins he looked around waiting for the doctor hoping that hasn't changed.

Doctor: good morning everyone did I smell banana nut muffins.

Don: your pans over there on the counter be careful they're hot.

The Doctor grins and run to get a muffin like a kid getting a present on Christmas.

Doctor: I haven't had these in a long time no one makes them like you. Actually this was the first thing I missed when you were gone.

Don: well that's nice to know that you only miss me for my muffins I thought our friendship meant something.

Doctor: it did the muffins just helped.

Yasmin: so Doctor where are we going today?

Doctor: actually I don't think I have anywhere to go today.

Everyone looked up in shock.

The Doctor truly didn't want to go anywhere after last night. I mean Don just got here. I don't want to over exhaustion him I truly think he needs to rest.

Don of course knew this. He knew that after last night and everything that happened that the doctor would be a little bit protective of him.

Don: well that's fine if you want to take a break today doctor you deserve it. However if anyone else wants to go I can take you there after all I do have the brain well half of a brain of a timelord and I've traveled with the master for a while so I can handle it.

He walks out and goes to the console room.

The doctor and everyone else ran after him.

Doctor: wait do you even know where you're going I mean how many planets have you been to?

Don: well I just really told him and he brought us there. But I'm a timelord now in a way right so that means that I should be able to do this to.

Doctor: obviously not.

Don: look I traveled with him and I traveled with you. I know a thing or two and besides remember I have my own Sonic Screwdriver now.

Doctor: yeah actually I've been wanting to look at it!

Don: I'll let you later Spaceman now let's see where beautiful here take us.

After everything stopped he ran to the door opening and looked at everyone to give them the okay to come on.

Don: oh and by the way everyone today just call me Doctor Don. He laughs.

They walk out this planet actually looks normal like Earth except for the aliens of course but they seem to be cheerful.

Don: I've been here twice once with the doctor and another after the master so thankfully there's no ill feelings toward me here.

Yasmin: it's almost like Earth.

Ryan: yeah.

Graham: so what do we do?

Doctor: Don do you know how dangerous that was. I mean you could have brought us to a planet that would have killed us!

Don: I would never do that.

Doctor: I know you wouldn't on purpose but you still have not been a timelord for long.

Don: okay I promise next time I'll be more careful. But don't get used to it you know I don't like being told what to do.

Don: okay let's go to a bar.

Yasmin: you must really like going to bars?

Don: well it's the only normal thing really to do at that time.

They all go to the bar he was talking about it was nice it was like a bar that would be on earth.

They all sit down at a table an order their drinks.

Yasmin: so you were here with the doctor one time?

Don: yeah and then I came here by myself after everything with the master you know.

Ryan: weren't you ever scared he was going to look for you?

Graham: yeah some tells me he wasn't the forgiving type.

Don: I was and I wasn't. I knew if I could find the doctor he would help me or she would help me I just knew I needed to get back to my friend. But yeah I was always scared that he would come after me but lucky for me this connection I have would have told me you if he was close.

Doctor looked at him with sadness. Thinking about all those times he was on his own if she only knew.

Don: I'm going to go get me a drink at the bar anyone wants anything?

After they all say no. He makes his way to the bar.

The bartender that's a pretty redhead. Until now he actually never thought he misses his red hair.

Bartender: hello sir what can I get you?

He's trying to think about what he wants when a man walks up next to him.

Man: I would like to send a drink over to her what was she drinking?

Don looked where he was pointing and realize he was referring to the doctor.

He thought maybe this is what the doctor needs she's always thinking of others so would it be so wrong for her to have something for herself.

Don: actually that's my friend and I can tell you what she's drinking. In fact why don't you come join us?

Man: sure if it's not too crowded?

Don: oh no she loves company. By the way what's your name?

Man: oh my name is Caston.

He and Caston walked back to the table.

Don: hey everyone I want you to meet my friend I just made at the bar this is Caston.

Yasmin: nice to meet you I'm Yasmin.

Ryan: I'm Ryan.

Graham: I'm Graham.

Don: and this is the Doctor.

Doctor: hello nice to meet you.

Caston sits down next to the doctor.

Don: so guys would any of you like to go to the bar with me?

Everyone looks at him confused. Until he makes a motion giving them a sign. They realized very quickly and agree to go.

Doctor: I'll go with you!

Don: no! You stay here.

They all go to the bar. He looks behind and sees Casten flirting with the doctor.

Wow this is really uncomfortable he thinks but pushes that aside.

Yasmin: so tell me what's going on?

Don: he's interested in the doctor.

Ryan: yeah we got that but are you sure she's interested in him.

Graham: and if something does happen does that mean you're going to have to stay away from the Tardis for a little while?

Don: I didn't think of that oh well it will give us more time to explore. And I don't know if she's interested in him but I mean it's worth a shot right she deserves happiness.

Yasmin: well this does bring up a question for me and I actually feel more comfortable asking you then the doctor.

Don: sure what is it?

Yasmin: you were a woman before right and it seems like you can become one again and the doctor can become a guy again.

Don: yeah what of it?

Yasmin: so does that change your interest in People?

It took him a little while but he got what she meant.

Don: yes and no. From everything I read from everything I felt and from everything the master told me. Time Lords doesn't really have a sexual preference being the fact that we can regenerate into any gender. So we mostly go both ways.

Ryan: you?

Don: now that I'm half yes I do find myself attractive to both. When I was human I was only into men but now I'm into both so yeah that's a lot to do with Time Lord you know.

They all understood now.

Graham: makes sense if you think about it.

The doctor comes up behind on and grabs his shoulder. May I speak to you in private please the doctor said.

Don: what is it?

Doctor: that man was flirting with me.

Don: yes I saw that he wanted to buy you a drink.

Doctor: what! you knew and you left me alone with him?

Don: why did he do something creepy? 

Doctor: no I'm not interested in him like that.

Don: I thought that you would like him I mean you deserve happiness or company at least.

Doctor: I'm fine can we please go.

they all left and went back to the TARDIS.

Doctor: I can't believe you try to set me up. How would you feel if I did that to you?

Don: I was trying to do something nice for you.

Doctor: well thank you. But next time I'll let you know if I'm interested in anyone Ok.

Don: okay doctor I promise.

Doctor: besides how could you think I would want his company I have all of you here with me.

Don: he was meant to be a different kind of company.

Doctor: like I said I wasn't interested in him. but I was wondering if I can look at your Sonic Screwdriver now?

Don: I knew you couldn't resist forever you're probably wondering all day about it. He takes out his pocket and hands it to the doctor.

Doctor: fascinating. how did you even make one?

Don: long story I'll tell you tomorrow I promise. So now what should we do they all went to bed. we could read in the library like we used to or I can help you work out here?

Doctor: shouldn't you get some sleep too. After all you didn't really sleep that good last night.

Don: wasn't it you that told me time Lords doesn't need that much sleep.

Doctor: yes. but you always did like to get your beauty sleep.

Don: are you trying to get rid of me?

Doctor: what no of course not. I just don't know how used to it you are yet you know being like this.

Don: doctor I have been like this for a few years now. I would say I'm used to it.

Doctor: years how did you survive I mean how did you even get used to being this?

Don: well it wasn't easy at first but the master as much as I hated him did help me out a lot I mean he explained the basics of everything he educated me on a lot of it.

The doctor lowers her head.

Doctor: right the master I keep forgetting about him and your time with him.

Don: doctor how many times do I have to tell you to stop blaming yourself what happened to me happened and if it didn't happen I wouldn't be here. yeah I miss my mom I miss my grandad and I wish they were here to see this. But I don't regret it I would still take it because I knew it meant being back here being able to travel with you.

Doctor: if I would have known earlier but I could give you half of my life you wouldn't have to leave at all and they would still be here.

Don: didn't we agree we would stop living in the past?

Doctor:Yes but that doesn't mean it makes it easier.

Don:I know. Like I said I'm happy I'm back here I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world And if it took this to get back here. Then I'm fine with the way things happened.

They hugged each other.

Don: Now Let's get working on beautiful

The doctor smiled And they started to work on the TARDIS. She'll ask him about the Sonic Screwdriver tomorrow. And his time with the master.


	11. new and old times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.  
Thanks for reading.  
Comments are welcome.

They worked on the TARDIS all night.  
The next day they were ready to head out.

Don: now I understand why you always under there tinkering with beautiful.

Doctor: yes the old girl always did like the attention.

Don: well she deserves it. she's the one that does all the work right.

Doctor: true. I never asked you but how are you getting along with everyone here they seem to like you.

Don: well I'm enjoying getting to know them. You know me always been tough enough kind of bossy.

Doctor: oh yes I do remember that.

Don: oi don't act like it's a bad thing.

Doctor: I didn't say anything.

Don: Graham reminds me of my grandad alot. He looks down.

Doctor: he really does actually now that I think about it.

Don: Doctor would you do me a favor and take me somewhere today?

Doctor: of course where do you want to go?

Don: home I would like for you to bring me back to my mom's house I need to find out what happened after the master took me.

Doctor: are you sure?

Don: yes.

Doctor: it's just are you sure it's not going to be too hard on you?

Don: it's something that I need to do doctor so I can move on with my life.

The Doctor looked at him with sadness but understanding. She won't let him go alone.

The TARDIS stops and they step out.  
He looks around.yep he's definitely back home of course no one will recognize it's him after all he was Donna.

Yasmin: so it looks like a small quiet town.

Don: it is.

Graham: I think I've been here once when I was younger.

Ryan: you have been here before?

Graham: yeah it was actually smaller than this.

Doctor looked at Don.

Doctor: you know you really don't have to do this we can get back into the TARDIS and go somewhere else.

Don: no I have too.

They eventually go to his house. He hasn't been here since that night. They walk up to the door and knock.

An old lady answers the door.

Old lady: may I help you?

Don: yes I'm Don and these are my friends. I was friends with the people that used to live in this house and I just want to know if you could maybe tell me about them?

Old lady: well that's actually a sad story no one really knows what happened. So many things were said.

Doctor: like?

Old lady: well as you know a woman her father and her daughter lived here. From what I heard the daughter got married in won the lottery and then her and her husband got a divorce and she moved back here:

Don looks around uncomfortable.

Old lady: I heard she went completely crazy. the daughter.

Don: really.

Old lady: a lot of people believe that she killed her mom and her grandfather and ran away.

Don: people really believe that she would do that. that she would do that to the people she loved! His eyes getting teary.

Doctor: it's okay we know she would never do that. She wraps her arms around him too calm him down.

Old lady: like I said sweetie that's just what I heard. Nobody really knows what happened.

Don: so they just assumed that she killed them. Do you happen to know where they're buried I would like to go pay my respects.

Old lady: sure everyone knows where they're buried let me give you the directions.

She wrote them down and gave it to him.

Old lady: I'm sorry that this was hard for you to hear sweetie. I understand they were your friends.

Don: thank you. I didn't mean too act like that.

Old lady: it was hard for a lot of people too hear. your wife here can help you through the grief.

Don: oh she's not my wife. we're just friends

Old lady: sorry I just assumed.

Doctor: its okay you're not the first person to ever assume that about us.

They left and went to the graveyard.

Don: even with everything that has changed we still get mistaken for a couple.

Doctor: yeah you know I never get mistaken for a couple with them.

They start laughing.

Don stops at two headstones.

Sylvia and Wilfred.

Don: hey Mom and Granda I know you haven't seen me in a while which really isn't entirely my fault. Took me a while to actually come back

Everyone else is standing in the back of him tried to give him the time he needs.

Don: guess what grandad. I'm with the doctor again I know you be excited for me you always supported me in everything.

Don: mom I know you're rolling over in Your Grave. But I'm happy. I'm happier than I've been in a long time. But I do miss you and Grandad. It's funny you know all those times we fought that you yelled at me and you got on my nerves. It's little things like that that I miss.

Don: you two would actually be surprised to see me right now I'm definitely not the Donna you knew. I guess I just wanted to come and say goodbye. I'm so sorry this happened to you.

Don: I miss both of you so much.

Like the night he saw the picture he broke down he sat on the ground and just cried. Cried for what happened to them cried because they're gone and just cry for everything else that he didn't Cry for.

The Doctor walked over too him on the ground next to him like the other night and just held him while he cry. Telling him it was okay.

Everyone else just stood there and watched. They wanted to help their friend but at the same time didn't know how.

They all made it back to the TARDIS.  
He went straight to his room after everything that happened he just wanted some time alone.

He lay down in bed looking at that same picture from the other night.

He heard a knock on his door.

Don: come in.

The Doctor walked in with some tea.

Doctor: I made you some tea. I thought you could use some how are you feeling?

Don: you mean am I still a big crying mess?

Doctor: it's perfectly normal for you to feel grief for your mother and your grandfather.

Don: yeah I know it's just I literally just found out everyone thinks I killed them and that I was crazy.

Doctor: we know it's not true . of course they'll come up with something like that cuz they don't know what happened even if they did not like they believe it.

Don: it's just I keep thinking. That if I would have went in the house earlier he could have just got me they would have been fine.

Doctor: that's not true you know the master now he would have done it anyway. you can't blame yourself for this either

Don: how can I not?

Doctor: because no matter what you did nothing would have changed.

The doctor wanted to change the subject. And also she's been wanting to ask something all day but this might not be the right time.

Don: you still want to talk about my Sonic screwdriver don't you Spaceman.

She nodded.

He took it out and gave it to her.

Doctor: I just don't understand how did you do it?

Don: I told you I got the stuff and made it.

Doctor: yes but where?

Don: I picked up stuff from where the master took me.

Doctor: well I can say for certain and this was definitely not from any planet we visited.

Don: well actually I got the stuff from your planet.


	12. Hatred and wanting to feel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. Thanks for reading comments are welcome and ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a Donna and the master memory.  
Note that they will be kind of a small rape chapter here but nothing too graphic.

Doctor: my planet was destroyed. How could you get it from there?

Don: well actually it's not really destroyed just kind of like an apocalypse planet. And the master brought me there. I don't know if it was just to see it if it was for him whatever the reason was.

Don: but when I got there I looked around like I said had no life. I realize now how hard it must have been for you. I'm so sorry doctor.

Doctor: I won't say it still doesn't affect me. And thank you maybe now you'll understand why I do what I do.

Don: well anyway while I was there I think I walked it where I'm thinking your guys the lab was. Thanks to this new brain of mine I felt and I knew what it was. I knew it was that made your screwdriver so powerful. He smiled.

Don: anyway I managed to steal some and the more places we went I was able to gather more Equipment and was able to make it. I thought about how proud you would be of me.

Doctor: I am. I always told you you were brilliant.

Don: you always do manage to see things in people that they don't see about themselves. That's what I miss most about you.

Don's memories.

Donna and the master arrived on Gallifrey.

Donna looks around. So this is the doctor's home this is where he comes from. It looks like it would be beautiful before Darren just looks like something you would see more of those zombie movies no life no Beauty.

Master: it was a very beautiful planet at one time you know. That's where school was. And that's where I spent most of my time.

Donna knew now why the doctor never talked about his home planet it must have been too painful for him. Especially knowing him he always wants to save everybody. She wonders where he is now?

Donna walked around until she came across place it looks like I got the brunt of the attack but was still standing. Looks like a lab she can imagine the doctor spending most of his time in here. She smiles as she thinks about him running around here. She wonders what he was like then. She knows he had a family. He said a few times that he had kids he have a granddaughter and obviously he had a wife. It must have got all taken away from him in that moment he was alone no family left.

Now she knows what he feels like after all she has no family left either they were all taken away from her in 1 second. She hasn't really even felt anything since then sadness grief nothing just numb. She wonders if this is how the doctor felt that day. Or anytime he loses one of his friends.

She's walks around and she spots something glowing. Of course before she wouldn't know what this was. She remembered asking the doctor one night how did he make his sonic screwdriver he told her it was me with something that can only be found on his home planet.

So she grabbed it and a few other things She found. And left she figured if she could build one that would give her a better chance of finding the doctor.

Later.

Donna: so what happened there?

Master: there was a war obviously.

Donna: so you remember it?

Master: of course I remember it you don't lose everything and just forget it.

Donna: the doctor never mentioned it.

Master: because the doctor likes believe everything is sunshine as you humans would say.

Donna: well thanks to you actually I'm half!

Master: I still haven't even heard a thank you for that.

Donna: fine thank you for killing my family!

Master: really are you still upset about that?

Donna: are you still upset about your planet?

Master: fine I see your point. But there's no use worrying about it. They are gone just like the Doctor is gone!

Donna for the first time reached her hand out and slapped him across the face.

Donna was so angry she didn't really care what she done. She knew he was probably going too hurt her somehow but she didn't really care at this point.

He looked at her with anger shock and lust?

Master: well I didn't know you liked it rough like that. But I can be rough too.

Her eyes widened she tried to step back. But he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

Donna: let go of me!

Master: consider this you showing me gratitude for saving you.

Donna was trying to fight but even still not being full human. He was still stronger than her. He pulled her to the ground.

After Donna just sat there. With Tears In Her Eyes. She didn't think she could hate him any more than she already did.

Doctor: Don?

Don looked at the doctor and realize he was lost in the memory.

Doctor: are you okay?

Don: yeah I'm sorry did you say something?

Doctor: I was just saying but I was proud of you. And that was very brave of you just like the Donna I always knew. But at the same time you're lucky but he didn't find anything on you. I don't know what he would have done to you.

Don: yeah well I'm fine and he didn't find it. And besides all that matters is I'm here now.

Doctor: yes and hopefully this is where you will remain for a while. She hugs him.

Don: have a good night doctor.

Doctor: yes have a good night. But are you sure there's nothing else you want to talk about you seemed upset a little while ago. You know you can tell me anything.

Don: I know maybe one day just not right now.

Doctor: well then good night.

She leaves the room.

Don doesn't know if he can ever tell the doctor truly what happened after all what was she think of him.


	13. Don and Graham talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything I would like to thank everybody for reading when you come minutes ideas questions whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Don should tell the doctor what happened to her/him.

Don went to the kitchen the next morning before everybody else was up and wanted to make breakfast for everybody. He figured he could do that after all they saw yesterday.

Graham: good morning. nice to see someone else's on early besides me.

Don: good morning. what would you like for breakfast?

Graham: the banana muffins for good. But I'm looking for something to do a little bit more bigger?

Don: pancakes?

Graham: that would be good I haven't had that in a long time. I'll help you with breakfast.

Don: you don't have to.

Graham: what else will I do.

They start preparing breakfast.

Graham: so how are you feeling?

Don: I'm fine look about yesterday. It was just shocked I haven't grieved for them after everything happened you know I'm sorry if I ruined your adventures with the doctor.

Graham: you didn't ruin anything. I understand you needed that closure. You've been through a lot. And there's no reason for you to apologize for anything.

Don: you remind me of my grandad.

Graham: thank you?

Don: my mom and me always used to yell at each other she always put me down I always felt like I never would live up to her standards. My Grandad on the other hand always supported me always show love to me I know I can count on him.

Graham: I'm sure he's proud of you.

Don: I was never anything special.

Graham: really you seem special to a lot of people especially to the doctor.

Don: the doctor feels guilty for what happened to me. The one thing you don't know about her is she blames herself a lot always carries guilt.

Graham: so how did you two meet actually.

Don smiled as he remembered.

Don: I was getting married and I was walking down the aisle and all the sudden I disappeared and I'm in this spaceship looking thing in a wedding dress and I turn around and he was there. You should have seen his face he was shocked to see me just as I was to see him.

Graham laughed.

Don: and then when we met the second time when I finally agreed to be His companion. He told me he just wanted a mate. And I said well you're not mating with me sunshine.

They start laughing.

Don: only if we can know then what we know now.

Graham: yeah I felt like that to a lot of times.

Don: you know it's funny. I always felt like I belonged here I never felt like I belonged Anywhere But Here. I always knew I could count on the doctor. And I always knew with the doctor I've always had a place to go I knew that the doctor would always welcome me.

Graham: well that didn't change. I see how much she missed you and how happy she is to have you here. You're right she might blame herself for a lot of things but I know she's happy to have you here.

Graham: I mean really think about it. Now you know what it feels like to watch something bad happen to the people you care about and you can't do anything about it. With the doctor now she knows there was things she could have done and the fact that she didn't know it hurts her more.

Don: I know despite everything all the horrible things that has happened to me. There could have been so many times that it would have been easy to blame the doctor I could have said will this would have never happened if I wouldn't have met the doctor. But I would never say that because no matter what happens I can never regret knowing the doctor because the doctor will always give me something but I would never find anywhere else.

Don: and I know if the doctor new for 1 minute that he could save me by giving me half of his life he would have done it without hesitation. She doesn't see how much she means to the universe.

Graham: and maybe sometimes we need to understand how much we mean to the doctor.

Graham: last night i saw her sitting at your door. I think after what happened yesterday she was worried about you.

Don: well that is like her she'll always worry for me.

Graham: she's just worried about you. Put yourself in her place she just got her best friend back. And then to find out all of this and everything has changed so much. Maybe she's afraid that she'll lose you again.

Don: she should know I wouldn't go anywhere willingly. She couldn't get rid of me that easily.

Graham: I don't know you that well. And I don't know what you've been through. But whatever it is you can talk to me or the doctor I could imagine you would feel more comfortable with her.

Don never thought about it. Was the doctor trying to get back to the way they were their friendship he sat there thinking about how close they were before. There was a time where he could tell the doctor anyting. And how things have changed can they really get back to the way they were or can they build a new relationship with a new future. Technically they were still the same.

Doctor: good morning. Everyone's up nice and early today. do I smell pancakes?

Don: yep over there save some for everybody!

Doctor: yes. So what were you two talking about?

Graham: he was just telling me about how you two met.

Doctor: oh yes that was fun times wasn't it.

Don: yep. Me running around in a wedding dress hilarious.

Doctor: I told the old girl to take me somewhere I didn't say bring human up in a wedding dress.

Don: imagine my surprise I turned around and see scrawny man with a confused look on his face too match mine!

Don: actually doctor there was something I wanted to ask you? When we were in the library that time and we met River Song.

Doctor: yes what about her?

Don: did you ever see her again I always wondered what happened to her?

Doctor: well actually I did see her again. You see she is my wife.

Don: WHAT!


	14. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any thing from Doctor Who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Him and the doctor talk about River and other things

Don: WHAT!

Doctor: she's technically my wife.

Don: I got that part. Could you explain to me what happened. 

The doctor explains to her about Amy and Rory. And how River was their daughter.

Don: so when we met her in the library. She has a book in that Sonic Screwdriver because she was your future wife?

Doctor: yes.

Don: you know I'm lucky then I actually studied a lot of things about time Lords and their relationships it was taught a lot about them cuz I have to say this would be a weird conversation.

Doctor: studied?

Don: the master made me study and learn about time lord since I am half one now.

Doctor: oh right.

Don: speaking of Sonic Screwdrivers can I have mine back doctor?

Doctor: oh yes I just took it to examine it better. It really does fascinate me how you can make one so well so like mine.

Don: well guess I got more time lord brain than human now.

Doctor: you were always brilliant.

Don: you don't have to say that.

The doctor gave him a look but didn't argue. He knew the doctor always hate it when he talked about himself like that.

So we have time to go to that planet where all the flowers are?

Doctor: sure let's get everybody cuz after I got to bring them back to their time so they can go to work. So it looks like it'll just be you and me.

They walk into wood look like a meadow of flowers.

Yasmin: wow they're beautiful.

Ryan: some look like flowers on Earth.

Graham: this one looks like a rose.

Doctor: please don't touch anything until I can check it first we don't know if any of them are poisonous or anything.

Don: 'll check the ones over here remember I have my own screwdriver now.

Ryan and Don went one way.

Don: it's always been peaceful here I used to like it when the doctor will take me here. It's nice and peaceful I think that was the only time he could relax to get the time.

Ryan: I can see that it smells amazing and looks amazing. I'm kind of curious why we'll be at work. What do you do in the doctor do on the TARDIS. I mean always wondered what the doctor did?

Don: before we used to read in the library go places. So I'll probably look for something to read in the library she will too.

After they picked some of the flowers. The doctor brought them back to their time they wave goodbye to them.

Doctor: so what are we going to do? We could work on the TARDIS.

Don: actually I was going to my room for a little while.

Doctor: okay if you change your mind or anything new just look for me.


	15. Don and Doctor talk in the library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything. Thanks for reading. Comments and questions are welcome

The doctor was reading in the library when she heard someone come in she looked up and saw Don.

Doctor: nice to see you out of your room would you like to come sit here and we can read together like we used to wouldn't that be fun.

Don: thanks doctor but I'll just take a book and go back to my room.

Doctor: oh come on you haven't been out of your room since they left

Don looked at the doctor she was right he hasn't left his room so he went and sat down next to the doctor and try to read like they used to.

Doctor: is something bothering you?

Don:, after I talk I was just thinking about something. When we first met River I asked her about my future and she looked at me with this look that I can't really describe. I thought maybe it's because of my memory getting erased and everything. But I mean she would know that this happened right. So that just leaves me wondering well I be around in the future.

Don: I mean what about something happens if I don't regenerate or we get attacked or something happens. Normally I'm not afraid of anything you know that. But right now I'm afraid of leaving again. What about you have to erase my memory again or we're both something happens going through it once was enough I can't do it again doctor.

Doctor: I'm never leaving you behind again and if anything was to happen they would have to go through me first I'll never let anything happen to you. I don't know what's going to happen.

Don: you scare me when you say things like that. The world the universe need you doctor it doesn't need me if something were to happen to you because of me I wouldn't forgive myself.

Doctor: where is all this coming from?

Don: I guess after visiting their grave and accepting my mom and grandma is gone. I'm just scared but I'll be left behind again.

Doctor looked at him he never really had time to grieve after everything that happened it's no wonder he's falling into the state of depression and worries of abandonment.

Doctor: I told you before I promise I'll never leave you. Everything you're feeling is normal.

Don: but I've also been wondering. Can we get back to The Way We Were.

Doctor: I think we can if we try. I won't lie I feel like you're holding something back from me maybe if you tell me we can help each other I can help you.

Don looks and her. For the first time he sees the doctor his best friend but he knows we'll always be there for him. Should he really tell her what happened with the master and all his years with him. I have something to tell you he said.


	16. Don and Doctor talk in the Library part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything

Don look at the doctor he wanted to tell her so bad about truly all the things he went through with the master. And yet he didn't feel like it was the right time he just wasn't ready.

Doctor: Don?

Don: doctor I'm sorry I want to tell you but I'm just not ready yet.

Doctor: well if you need to talk you know I'm always here and I'm always willing to listen. I just want you to promise that if something really is bothering you you'll talk to me.

Don: I promise I will I just need more time.

Doctor sat there waiting for him to say something else wondering what it was he was going to tell her. She can see in his face that is bothering him. She needed to take his mind off of it.

Doctor: would you like to see something? I've never shown anyone it but I think you'll like it. The doctor gets up and walks too the corner of the library and comes back with a big book in her hands.

Don: what's that?

Doctor: one of my companions had this idea at the time I thought was really a waste of time but I actually like it.

The doctor opens up the book. Don looks it's a scrapbook.

Doctor: these are mostly of all the companions have had. I guess maybe wanting to say the memory.

There's a picture of a man dress like a biker and a blonde headed girl.

Don: Rose

Doctor: yeah that was my 9th self.

Next one was of him and Martha.

Don: Martha. She was always nice.

Doctor: yeah she was.

Next one was a picture of her and the doctor he knew. He rubbed his hand over the picture both the doctor and Donna well him remembering all those times remembering where that picture was taken.

Don: seems like that was just yesterday doesn't it.

Doctor: yeah it does. She looks down if she only knew then that she could have saved her.

They stayed looking at that picture for a while. Remembering who they used to be.

The next one was of a redheaded girl and a man.

Don: who is this?

Doctor: Amy and Rory. That is my 11th self.

Don: wow and I thought you had bad fashion since before. I mean look at that bowtie who are you trying to impress re trying to be a grandpa.

Doctor: I'll have you know that bowties are cool.

Don: sure keep telling yourself that Spaceman.

They both start laughing.

The next one was of a girl with brown hair.

Don looked at her like he's seen her before.

Doctor: that's Cara.

They turn the page it was the same girl with a man with gray hair.

Doctor: that's my 12th self.

Don: oi. I know where I seen that girl before.

Doctor: you've seen her?

Don: yes after I left the master I was on a planet you know like I said looking for you. And she came up to me and asked me if I've seen her friend she described him to me with gray hair and kind of out there. It must have been you should talkin about.

Doctor: so we were on the same planet.

Don: yeah it appears so I spent all that time looking for you and you were there that day.

Doctor looked sad. He was there on that planet her 12th self could have found him sooner he could have helped him. A lot sooner he would have been here instead of out there. If the doctor didn't feel guilty already she did now.

Don: it's not your fault. Please don't look so down.

Doctor: I could have helped you sooner. You could have been here all those years ago.

Don: it doesn't matter I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere.


	17. Coming to terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind and support I've been getting and comment I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. I don't own anything

After looking at the Scrapbook they closed it and set it aside.

Don: I think we should take a new picture and add to it.

Doctor: what?

Don: we should take a picture all five of us and put it in the Scrapbook. Maybe you and me could take another picture again and put it right next to that one.

Doctor: that's brilliant. I'll have to ask them when I pick them up.

Don: yeah I can't wait to see the look on their faces.

Doctor: yes won't it be fun. Like you and me always plan to travel together forever remember that?

Don: of course I do I was the one who said it. I'm here now though and we can continue that I'll travel with you even when they're gone.

Doctor looked at him and smiled.

Don: you know I thought I was never going to find you. I went to so many planets talk to so many. And I couldn't find you I just know I need to get back to you. This is the one place I've always felt like I belonged.

Doctor: you do belong here.

Don: you know when I was with the master. I just kept waiting hoping that you would come sooner or later.

Doctor: if I would have known I would have came if I would have known anything I would have done a lot of things different.

Don: I know. I was mad at you for not letting me decide. But I'm not angry and I don't hate you you're my best friend how could I. Like I said we need to put it in the past.

Doctor: but that still doesn't stop me from feeling bad.

Don: you carry so much guilt and waiting on your shoulders doctor you need to just accept it and try to let it go 

Doctor: it's easier said than done. But I'm sure you know that.

Don: too well I'm afraid.

Don: well I'm off to bed. Even though I know time Lords don't need a lot of sleep I still like my beauty sleep.

Doctor: good night you know I'm here if you ever want to talk to me right about anything.

Don: I know doctor.

Hours later he's tossing and turning in bed from a dream.

He remembers the master on top of him/her. Telling her she's pathetic worthless the doctor is never coming for her.  
All she can do is call for the doctor.

Don wakes up to someone shaking him. Looks over and sees it's doctor.

Doctor: are you okay. You are having a bad dream the Tardis literally dragged me here to wake you up I heard you calling my name.

Don: just a bad dream doctor that's all nothing to worry about.

Doctor: when you say that only makes me worry more.

Don: it started off with Mom and Grandad. And then it switched to me finding their bodies. Him doing all these things to me. Me calling out for help from you and you never coming. And don't blame yourself place it's not your fault.

Doctor look like she was about to disagree but kept it to herself.

Don: I'm sorry for disturbing you go back to doing whatever you were doing I'll fall asleep again eventually.

Doctor: are you sure I can stay here the rest of the night won't bother me.

Don: I'm sure thank you. Oh and Spaceman.

Doctor: yeah?

Don: thanks for everything.

The doctor smiles and walked out the room.


	18. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. Thank you for reading as always comments are welcome.

Don couldn't fall back to sleep. He just kept thinking about that nightmare and memories. He wanders will he ever stop having them. He thought now that he was back with the doctor it will go away he felt safe again.

He decided to just get up and go see the doctor. He can't sleep so I may as well have some company.

It's kind of like that old saying misery loves company right?

He walks in and sees the doctor under the panel.

Don: hey doctor. Still working on beautiful I see.

Doctor: Don I thought you was going to try to fall back to sleep? Are you sure you don't need me to stay with you for a while.

Don: Spaceman I just couldn't sleep. So I figured I'd come over and keep you company.

Doctor: well company's always welcomed.

Don: do you want some tea I'm going to go fix some for us?

Doctor: sure why don't we go in the kitchen I'll take a break for a little while.

Don: are you sure I thought you didn't take breaks?

Doctor: it'll be fine. Besides I'm sure the old girl won't mind.

They went into the kitchen he started preparing the tea.

Doctor: Don I know you said nothing is wrong but I feel like something is. And you know you can tell me anything.

Don should have known she'd be able to tell. No matter how much has changed. They still knew each other enough to know when something is bothering them.

Don: you're right something has been bothering me. I Just really don't want to burden you with my issues it can't change it's over and done.

Doctor: you can never burden me. You're my best mate you know that and if it's bothering you that much keeping it in won't help. I would really like to help you if you let me.

Don: I know you would doctor. All right then.

He start to explain everything to the doctor. What the master did everything he felt. By the end of it he had tears in his eyes.

The doctor at some point grabbed his hand. And pulled him into a hug.

Don: I hated being with him. I always felt like he gave me half this life he made me into a Time Lord. I felt like I was his possession like I was his to do what he wanted with. Like I had no control no choice. I feel weak I hated it doctor you know me.

Doctor: you're not weak. And you're not his possession yes he gave you life but that doesn't mean you're his or anyone you belong to no one. You're here now I'll keep you safe you know that.

Don: I know. The whole time everything was going on I just knew I had to get back here.

Doctor: it's not your fault. If anyone's fault it's mine.

Don: it's not your fault doctor. I never once blamed you for anything. Do I wish things could have happened differently yes. But do I regret ever having you in my life no.

Don: do I regret being a timelord now. No I'm happy about that because it's still better then the life I had before. You make me feel safe I always knew I have a place here. Even now so much has changed but I feel safe I feel happy I still feel like I belong here because I know with you I always have a place to go.

Doctor had tears in her eyes.

Don: don't do that Spaceman. You always look better when you smile.

Doctor: there really isn't much to smile about right now. I'm sorry but I don't feel too happy.

They sat there for a little while not saying anything.

Don: I a little tired now. I think I can fall asleep.

Doctor: are you sure you don't want me to just stay with you until you fall asleep?

Don knew that right now the doctor need it this too. He knew for the doctor it hurts her to know that she couldn't save him or she couldn't be there when he needed her.

Don: sure.

They go to his room and lay down.

Doctor: you know that you're safe here now. I won't let anything happen to you. You can sleep well.

Don: I know doctor.

Don Falls to sleep. Feeling peaceful like a weight was lifted off of him maybe this is healing.


	19. Doctor point of view and feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anyting. Thanks for reading

After he fell asleep. The doctor just stood there looking at him for a second. Finally she left.

Doctor was so angry right now at the master. But most of all she was mad at herself. Thinking about everything Donna went through.

All the of the years of her waiting for the doctor that could have been avoid it if she would have just known.

She would have split her life with Donna no questions asked no hesitation she wouldn't have had to erase her memory.

They could have continued traveling together like they planned. She would have never went through everything she did. Her family would still be alive.

But of course no she had known it she just automatically jumped to erasing her memory. Never trying to look for another possible way to help her!

She just had to go and leave her behind like she left everyone behind.

She could have been here all those years. Safe she could have helped her through the transition of being timelord. She could have helped her through her generation for the first time.

She must have been so scared.

She should have been there with her through everything.

When she first realized then he was Donna. She was shocked and happy. First to have her best friend back and to have another time lord out there I mean there's only her and River.

So to have more of her kind out there. She felt joy for that but now to know everything that happened could have been avoided. She just couldn't understand why she didn't know.

Why couldn't she gave her life to her why had all those years been wasted. Why did the master know how did he know how to save her and she didn't. She hated most was that it was a problem that she didn't know how to fix.

Right now she wanted nothing more than to go back and tell herself then what was going to happen and how to save her!

One thing is clear though right now he needs her. It's like he said they can't live in the past anymore she has him back and they will be together now. Quite possibly until their regeneration Runs Out.


	20. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. As always thanks for reading and commenting. So give me ideas here what would you like to see happen? And what do you think the next chapter should be about please let me know

Don woke up the next morning feeling refreshed he hasn't slept like that in a long time. For once he feels at peace and happy kind of like you used to when he was here.

He looked for the doctor and finally found her in the kitchen. Looking in the kitchen he sees that there is what appears to be batter all over the kitchen?

And the doctor is standing there covered in batter.

Don: what happened?

Doctor: well I figured since you fixed breakfast every morning it wouldn't hurt for me to fix breakfast for you. It was going good and then I had the idea to use the sonic screwdriver on the mixer. As you can see it did not turn out that great.

He started laughing.

Don: well it's the thought that counts. Also your cleaning this up.

Doctor: sorry but I don't think we'll have breakfast right now.

Don: hey I have an idea why don't we go somewhere to eat.

Doctor: that's a brilliant idea.

Don: you might want to go get changed and cleaned up first.

Doctor: oh right I'll go do that and then we can go.

The doctor runs to go get cleaned up.

Don looked around the room laughs to himself leave it to the doctor to make a mess. While he waits he starts cleaning it up.

Doctor: ready?

Don: yep let's go.

Doctor: where would you like to go?

Don: Earth I actually know a place that I think you'll like.

The Doctor smiles.

-*-*-

They arrived outside of a diner.

Don: you like it Spaceman?

Doctor: yes it looks so exciting.

It was a space themed Diner.

Don: I knew you would like it.

Doctor: I find it funny being that I am an alien technically and that I've met a lot of aliens and been to a lot of planets.

Don: come on let's go get something to eat.

They go in on the inside they're playing technology music kind of all the servers are dressed up as aliens.

They sit down at a table. 

Doctor looks at the table there's pictures aliens spaceships Stars. She frowns at this only because she's has seen planets in Aliens and they never look like this. Of course these are all from the imagination of humans that has never seen any.

Don: is something wrong?

Doctor: it's just a little offencive I mean you and me have seen aliens and a lot and seeing the way they live. This seems so offensive.

Don: well no one's meaning anything by it. Remember us humans go by movies and televisions and their imagination. I mean look at you if I wouldn't ended up on the Tardis and just met you I would have never thought you were an alien you look normal.

Doctor: yes. Well by the way humans you do remember you're only half human now right?

Don: of course I know that. But I've been a human way longer than a timelord.

Doctor: that's true I didn't mean to upset.

Don: I'm not upset. Just trying to make you understand.

The waitress came she was dressed as a green alien.

Waitress: greetings Earthlings welcome to the spaceship. Here we serve edible food for all species. My Earthling name is Susan. Please to make your acquaintance may I offer you some beverages?

Don: I'm still looking over the menu but maybe she wants something.

Doctor: I'll wait until he's done. But I do have one question about this what is in this.

Don: you're not going to eat that. It has pears in it you know you hate pears.

Doctor: you're right I do hate pears thank you for telling me.

Susan: that is so sweet. When a couple knows each other so well how long you two been together?

Don: we're not a couple we're just friends.

Susan: so you are single?

Don: free as a bird.

Doctor: I'm ready to order.

Susan: well I get off later. If you want we can have a drink?

Don: I'll think about it real quick. I'll let you know the time me and my friend finish our food.

Doctor: if we can ever order.

Susan: of course so what would you two like.

They got their food. The doctors food was only half wrong.

Don: so you mind if I go have drinks with her?

Doctor: well I mean you're a grown timelord half you can have drinks with whoever you want. I just want you to be careful I mean to you really know anything about her she's green.

Don: you know that's just makeup.

Doctor: of course you know just not to bring her back to the TARDIS.

Don: I would never do that. Especially without your permission you should know that.

Doctor: I just didn't think that you would be interested in relationships at this time.

Don: why?

Doctor: I just didn't think it would be important to you after everything you went through.

Don: I'm not going to let anything to happen to me ruin anything for me. Besides maybe it's not even a relationship it just might be fun.

Doctor: okay then.

Don: hey me and my friends going to go back I'll meet you back after you get off.

Susan: okay I get off at 8 see you later.

They left and went back to the TARDIS. He got changed into something else.

Don: you sure you don't need me to stay I know how lonely you get?

Doctor: of course not go have a good time.

Don: okay then. You're not going to be gone by the time I get back right?

Doctor: of course not how could you even think that I told you I won't leave you again.

Don: I'm just kidding see you later. Don't wait up.


	21. Don and Susan talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything from Doctor Who.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for commenting.

Don And Susan went to a bar to have a few drinks and talk.

Susan: so you from around here?

Don: I've been here once or twice.

Susan: what did you think of our space Diner?

Don: I think it's fun. And I wanted to show my friend I thought she would get a kick out of it. He laughs.

Susan: yeah I'm sorry about messing up her friends food so much.

Don: I'm sure she didn't even really notice.

Susan: well it was nice of you to take your friend out to eat you two work together?

Don: no well actually yes we do work together now. But funny story I met her on my wedding day.

Susan: you're married?

Don: no I was getting married but some things happen.

Susan: oh.

Don: anyway I thought my friend would get a kick out of it. Her friends left they had to go back to work and she doesn't like to be alone so until we actually have to pick them up I thought it would be fun for me and her to just go to a diner.

Susan: so you and her live together?

Don: yeah but it's more like a roommate thing three other people actually lives with us most of the time.

Susan: wow I wish I had a friend like that.

Don: yeah she's one in a million. She's actually the best friend I've ever had always knew I could count on her.

Susan: I'm sorry that I thought you two were a couple.

Don: don't worry you're not the first one to ever think that. In fact we get that alot.

Don: so what about you?

Susan started telling him about her childhood about how long she lived there her job.

Susan: can I ask you a question?

Don: sure what's on your mind.

Susan: well I have a few male friends too and we talked and we go places together to. So I don't have a problem with it. But some people might and I'm just wondering if you get into a serious relationship and they're not comfortable about how close you are with your friend what's going to happen?

Don never really thought about it not even when he was Donna what about if he got into a relationship even then and the person she was with don't accept the Doctor and her/him but he knew that he would never give up the Doctor.

Especially now that they finally got back to each other he really did mean it when he said he would stay there forever with her.

Don: then I guess I wouldn't be in that relationship for long. Because no matter how much they asked me to leave her I couldn't and I wouldn't.

Don thought about his time in the library that time about how it made her feel like when she was married and had kids. She was happy for that little while but she still miss the Doctor.

Susan: your friend really means a lot to you.

Don was going to say something and then he looked up and saw the Doctor coming into the bar waving at him.

Don: excuse me.

He walks over too the doctor.

Don: what?

Doctor: it's time to go!

Don: go where?

Doctor: somewhere I'm bored you know I don't like to stay in one place for this long. I mean how long does it really take to have drinks with someone?

Don looked at her like she was crazy.

Don: I'm having drinks with someone right now. If you would like to go somewhere I trust that you would go and come back and get me. Are go back to the TARDIS and wait for me!

Doctor: but Don. She whined.

Don: why does this bring back memories. Look if you're going to pout and whine like a baby. And if you don't want to be stuck in the Tardis for the rest of the night. Then come sit at the bar with us.

Doctor pouted. but agreed.

Don and Doctor walked to the bar.

Don: hey Susan do you mind if my friend joins us? Apparently if I leave her alone for two seconds she gets lonely.

Susan: oh no not at all. Hi I'm Susan.

Doctor: I remember. You look nice without the green makeup.

Susan: oh yeah thanks.

Susan: did you enjoy the food though?

Doctor: yes it was very tasty. It would have been better if I got what I ordered. But it was still good.

Don looked at her.

Susan: sorry about that.

Doctor: it was still good not like you gave me pears.

Don: yeah I cannot help you if you gave her pears.

Don: Doctor is that drink good?

Doctor: it is delicious.

Don: I know it is because it's mine. Get your own.

Doctor: but it's so good. Can't we share it.

Don: you're drinking all of it though if you're going to share that you have to have at least a bigger glass.

Don: if you want one I'll get you one.

Doctor: but it's so tasty it's not like we never shared anything before!

Don: fine I'll get me another one. Susan watch her okay don't be fooled she looks like a grown woman but she's really a child.

Doctor: I am not. I'm way older than you!

He goes to get his drink.

Susan: so did you enjoy the Space theme of the diner?

Doctor: well it was fun. But it is quite offensive you know not all aliens are green. And some of them actually even look human like.

Susan: offencive? Don't you think that's a little dramatic I mean aliens aren't even real.

Doctor: how do you know aliens aren't real? How do you know that the people you sure are sitting next to isn't one they just look normal.

Susan: are you one of those who believe in alien conspiracy theories?

Doctor: how do you know their theories? You know not every alien species wants to cause the human race harm.

Susan: what?

Doctor: would you ever consider dating an alien?

Susan: What?

Don: okay what I miss.

Susan: nothing. I see why you're close to your friend though.

Susan: I have to go. Here's my number call me sometimes if you want to do this again. She left.

Don looked at the Doctor.

Don: what did you do?


	22. Doctor and Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. thank you all

Don: I can't believe you told her that!

Doctor: sounds like a very good question to ask especially given the circumstance.

Don: you asked her would she ever be willing too date an alien. That's not normal. To ask someone that out of the blue!

Doctor: but think about your life. If this relationship were to get serious you would have to tell her about me about the TARDIS. About you technically being half alien. So I mean why not start from the beginning.

Don: io" I know I would have to tell her or anyone that I get involved with. But I would have to be the one to tell them to not freaked them out.

Doctor: it's not like I told her what we are. I just simply hypothetically brought up the fact that maybe if it was to come up would she be willing to look past!

Don: and let's talk about you just showing up!

Doctor: what about it. I thought maybe we could go pick up everybody now and go somewhere. you know I don't like to stay in one place very long.

Don: really so what about all the times we are on planets and saving people or creatures or anyting. We stayed there for a while.

Doctor: that was different. I got really bored.

Don: so you could have just waited until I came back after the drink. She probably thinks we'll weird are crazy.

Doctor: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your date. I just got bored and I missed you.

Don: well you're forgiven this time. But don't do it again please at least let me have one normal night.

Doctor: okay. But what about someone needs our help. Or if a planet our help it needs our help.or another part of the universe needs us!

Don: calm down spaceman right now. I promise you can come get me or ruin my date if anything like that happens.

They hug.

Don: so when do we go get everyone?

Doctor:oh not until tomorrow. they called and said they were going to stay an extra day to finish up work.

Don: but I thought you said? Oi if you weren't a woman I would hit you!

Doctor: sorry


	23. Missy and Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Doctor who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't made any new chapters yet

the next day the Doctor and Don. Went one more place before having to go pick up the others.

Don: I can't wait to see Yasmin and Ryan and Graham.  
I missed them.

Doctor: me too! So have you ever heard back from Susan?

Don: no. But I'm not really surprised. I mean I kind of do have a lot of baggage.

Doctor: I hope it wasn't anything I did. I didn't mean to ruin your date 

Don: well you didn't help it. But it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway. You're the only woman I meant to have in my life.

Doctor: well then you should consider yourself lucky a lot of people would love to have me in their life forever.

Don: you bet I do. Besides I'm not going anywhere not after all the work it took to get back to you.

Don stop. He had a feeling that something was there. He looked around.

Don: Doctor you said the master was dead right?

Doctor: Missy? Yes she can't regenerate back so. But then again I wouldn't put anything past her but I'm pretty sure she's gone why?

Don: I got a feeling it was only a feeling I got when the master was around. Like I guess you can say a feeling of knowing they're here.

Doctor: I was there when she died. But if the feeling gets worse let me know.

They start walking around. It's beautiful the sky is way more prettier here than it is on Earth. So are the restaurants.

For Don the feeling just keeps getting worse. He feels like the master is right there but he can't see them.

Well this is unexpected you feel it too huh?

Don: Missy?

Missy: so you do know me and this regeneration. I'm not surprised though you feel the same thing I feel of course the last time I saw you you're the reason I regenerate. Oh well let's just call it even right all that matters now I guess is that we are here together we found each other. What no hug?

Don: the doctor told me you were dead. That was probably too good to be true that wasn't it!

Missy: I don't know why he would tell you that the last time I seen him well he was a little shocked to see me but I was very much alive.

Don realized what was happening.

Don: the doctor brought us back here before you died!

Missy: really so you two found each other again how sweet!

Don: yes. I have my best friend back.

Missy: well that hurt. Here I thought I was your best mate.

Don: you were and never will be my friend!

Missy: will it help if I said I've changed saw the errors of my ways as you humans would say? Well I guess now that you're not fully human.

Don: the Doctor said you were changing but you were trying to make up for everything you did before you died. But I don't buy that I'll never trust you!

Missy: you don't have to. But the least you can do is show a little gratitude I mean I saved your life! And yes I know I killed your family. I apologize we can change now and now that you know what's going to happen to me we can make sure it doesn't.

Don: so that's why you're sorry not because you are. cuz you think I can help you.

Missy: part of it. But I do look at you as one of my creation.

Don: I am not an object! And you Don't own me!

Missy: I didn't say I own you.

Don: then what would you call it.

Missy: you're just going to leave me here then?

Don: why not? you seem to be doing fine on your own.

Missy: look I didn't say you have to like me I didn't say we have to get along. But I don't want to be stuck here again.

Don: I got around pretty fine and according to the doctor you did too.

Missy: yes but it's so exhausting and boring traveling alone I can see why the doctor wants companions are slaves whatever he calls them.

Don: go to hell!

Missy: you will always do know how to sweet-talk someone.

Don: shut up!

Missy: do you want me to beg?

Don: it won't do you any good!

Missy: I'm not asking for you to be my friend or to like me I am asking you to be with you always tell me to be good.

Don looked at her. He thought about how he felt when he regenerated into a guy. Of course it is different after all she is a timelord so this probably is nothing. But at the same time could he really just leave her.

He hated her he did everything the master did. But she did save his life. And he can keep a close eye on her. And the doctor will. she probably would be better in the tardis then else in the world doing god-knows-what.

Don: fine. But let's get one thing clear I don't trust you I never will. The only reason I'm letting you come is because I'm keeping an eye on you in the doctor will too!

Missy: of course. You know in this regeneration you are so sexy. I mean don't get me wrong your old one was pretty good looking too. I wonder what the doctor thinks of your new look I mean after all he did look like this at one time.

Don:it took a while to get used to the doctor doesn't have a problem with it.

Missy: I can imagine. Maybe even a little jealous or mean his recent regeneration was it really the youngest.

Don: oh that's right. You have not seen his new one yet you seen his last one.

Missy: he regenerated again?

Don: yes. You'll be surprised that the new look maybe.

**********  
Doctor: Don there you are I've been looking all over for you you know I don't like it when you leave me like that. Any of you.

Don: sorry caught up with someone that I know in fact I really need to talk to you about that.

Missy: he's a woman now!

Doctor: Missy?

Missy: I'm sorry but this is so funny to me. I haven't laughed like this in years.

Doctor: I was there when you died...how are you here?

Don explained everything.

Doctor: of course I bring us here right before she's gone.

Missy: hello I'm right here!

Don: yes well doctor...she's coming to stay with us.

Doctor: WHAT!

Missy:now that actually hurts you make it sound as if you don't want me there.

Don: we can keep an eye on her there. We'll know where she's at. we know she's not hurting anybody.

Doctor: but...but.

Don: look I'm not in love with the idea either. But I rather that than have her out there hurting someone.

Missy: great. We can be just like friends now.

The Doctor looked at them. she didn't like it. But she knew it was a good idea and thought it was the right thing to do. But she didn't like the idea of Missy And Don. Being around each other. Not after everything the master put Donna through.

Doctor: fine, let's go.

*******

At the TARDIS. They walked in.

Missy: I like the way it looked when I designed it but it's okay.

Don: hey don't insult beautiful!

Missy: of course.

Don: I'm going to get some tea anyone else want some doctor?

Missy: I would like some.

Don: I'm not your servant.

Missy:I'm sorry it's just I haven't had anything to drink in a while.

Don hate it that he felt bad for her.

Don: fine I'll get your tea.

Missy: thanks love.

Don: I'm not your love!

Doctor: I would like some thank you.

He left to go fix the tea.

******  
Doctor: look the only reason why you're here is because he was right.it's better that you're here so we can keep an eye on you. But do not mistake this for anything else. I don't trust you and he doesn't trust you.

Doctor: and I swear if you hurt him or anyone else on here. You will see me personally how small the universe is when I'm mad at you!

Missy: that's such a touching speech.

Doctor: he's told me about everything. Everything you put him through everything you did. I will never allow that to happen again.

Missy: actually you were the one that hurt her the most. When you erased her memory and left her there.

Doctor: I did it to save her life!

Missy: you could have did what I did split your life. Was it that you were too selfish to do that though. Or was it that you truly want to get rid of her?

Doctor: you don't know anyting. I didn't know that I could save her like that if I did I would have split my life with her without a second thought!

Missy: but being the smartest man in the universe well woman. you still panic and never truly understand or see anything else other than what you think is fair.

Doctor: you have no right to judge me. I'm not the one that hates humans I'm not the one that try to destroy their race and enslave them.

Missy: no you're right that was me. It kills you knowing that I was the one to save her and not you.

Missy: that she shares my life. Well he does. Do you think he holds some resentment against you.

Doctor: he forgave me for everything. Now that he is a timelord he understands everything.

Missy: oh yes. That's another thing that must kill you that I was there for her when she regenerated that I taught her to be a timelord that I helped her through it. I mean you're supposed to be her best friend.

Doctor: if I would have known I would have went back and got him before you ever had the chance to hurt him.  
Missy:maybe I can redeem myself to him the same way you did.

Doctor: me and you are nothing alike.

Missy: no you're right. you hurt her more cuz you're her best friend she would never expect you to hurt her. Me she knows who I am.

Doctor: I'm giving you one last warning do not hurt him or anyone else.

Missy: of course.

Don comes back in with the tea.

Don: here you go to doctor there's yours.

Missy: I'm a little hurt. it almost looks like you're playing favorites.

Don: really I was trying to make it noticeable.

The Doctor smiled behind her cup.

Missy: well I'm exhausted.

Doctor: you don't need sleep?

Missy:just because I don't need it don't mean I don't like it. So where will I be sleeping?

Don: with me in my room.

The Doctor spit out her tea.

Doctor: what!

Don: I need to keep an eye on her doctor. Come on I'll show you where it's at.

Missy smiles.

Missy: after you handsome.


	24. Don and Missy part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.  
Thanks for reading comments are welcome.  
And sorry that this is a short chapter

Don: good morning. 

Doctor: good morning. How was last night?

Don: well I will say this she can snore.

Doctor: Don are you sure you want her sharing a room with you? I mean there are plenty of other rooms on here.

Don: I'm only doing it to keep an eye on her.

Doctor: I'm on here and you are not to mention the three people were about to go pick up. I'm sure they'll be plenty of us to watch her!

Don: you Don't know her like I do.

Doctor: I know her better than anyone trust me on that.

Don: no you know her when you were kids you knew her when she was your enemy is. But I traveled with her she made me into what I am I know her better than anyone.

Doctor: okay maybe I don't know her as well as you do. But I'm scared that she will hurt you somehow are you something against you. you know how she is.

Don: I do but I can take care of myself and if anything ever gets out of hand I'll let you know.

Doctor: I'm just worried. She holds her arms open.

Don hugs her.

Missy: oh how sweet can I join.

They break apart and look at her.

Missy: what no good morning no breakfast I'm a little hurt.

Don: I'm sure you heal. I mean really you're supposed to have two hearts but I'm not even sure if you have one.

Missy: ouch that really hurt.

Doctor: well we have three other people that will be picking up today. I do not want you to hurt them are scaring them. I promise you if I catch you looking at them if I catch you thinking anything bad. That's it.

Missy: your slaves are coming.

Doctor: companions!

Missy: oh right that's what you call them.

Don: don't worry if she gets out of hand I'll take care of it.

Doctor: we will take care of it!

Missy: all this team work I feel left out.

They all three gave each other a look.

Don and Doctor knew that they can't trust her they'll be watching her very closely.


	25. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want anything are the characters

Donna standing in the middle of chaos. She's looking around and all the bodies. Trying to think of what she could have done to prevent this.

Donna tears in her eyes. Thinking of all of these people they have to have a beautiful life before and now it's taken from them as if they never exist.

She turns around hearing laughter. She hates that laugh she hates him.

Donna: why must you insist on killing them all! They have done nothing to you. They had their whole lives and you take it away wherever you go!

Master: why must you act like this. I mean really this is not becoming to you anymore. I thought we worked out something?

Donna: work something out. I'm only here with you because you forced me to be here with you. I hate you I want to be as far away from you as possible!

Master: I'm the only reason you're alive!

Donna: I know that. but if I knew you were just going to control me with this like I'm your slave. I wish you would have let me die!

Master: you're mine. We're always be and you have a part of me in you. You're just like me you just don't see it. You can never get rid of me I'm going to be with you forever.

Donna: NO! No you Don't own me please.

The master just keeps repeating it over and over again.

Donna is crying she is starting to get upset.

*****

Don wakes up breathing heavy tears in his eyes.

He looks around and sees Missy sleeping.

He has to move on and get over this.

Not for him for the doctor. And for everybody else who can't help her are them if he's too focused on himself.

One thing's for sure. He has to work on it he'll never trust her. But he trust the doctor and she know she will never allow anything to happen to anyone that's in her control.


	26. Missy and Don and Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Missy and doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything

Doctor was standing there in the TARDIS.  
Waiting for everyone to get up. Especially Don and Missy. She wasn't happy with them sharing a room.

Don: good morning doctor. 

Doctor: oh you're up. How did you sleep?

Don: good and you?

Doctor: good and Missy?

Don: she slept fine. Is a bit of a bed hog. Other that fine.

Doctor: you slept in the same bed?

Don: well there is no other bed anywhere.

Doctor: yeah but the old girl could have put another bed in there.

Don: well she didn't. And it's not like we have not slept in the same bed before unfortunately.

Doctor: what?

Don: yeah unfortunately when you travel like that there wasn't much room it's not like we were on the TARDIS.

Doctor: yeah but.

Missy: good morning. I slept like a baby last night.

Don: I know!

Missy: yes I'm sorry that I took all the blanket. You know to fix a solution we could always just cuddle.

The doctor looked at her.

Missy: oh relax it's not like he would do it anyway. But you kept having those awful dreams you want to tell Mommy what it's about.

Doctor: Dreams?

Missy: nightmares actually. Poor thing he was tossing and turning all night long are you sure you didn't need a cuddle?

Don: no I did not I'm fine!

Missy: oh I wish I could believe you.

Doctor: now wait a minute

Don: stay out of this doctor.

Missy: don't you love it when he gets mad you're a woman now to doctor don't you feel it electrifying your body giving you the Happy feeling?

Doctor: shut up!

Don: enough. I'm going back to my room and get a little bit more sleep I hope you two won't hurt each other. And Missy I will be back

Missy: I hope so darling.

Don turns and goes to his bed room.

Missy: so that just leaves you and me now want to talk?

The doctor I was more worried about him the dreams or nightmares she just wish he was confined in her like he used to. She wonders if their friendship is fading away


	27. Don's nightmare part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about his nightmare. Will involve him and the doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any

Donna was standing in the TARDIS crying begging the doctor not to erase her memory.

Donna: no no please doctor.

Doctor: it won't hurt I promise.

Donna: no please don't make me go back.

#####

Don wakes up.

He still has nightmares about that day. did the doctor really know that he could save her the way the master did. No he couldn't he would have done it for her they would be traveling this whole time.

Yet he still haven't forgiven the doctor 100% he misses the way they were.

They have to talk. It's not going to be easy with Missy around but they will. He is determined to get his friend back.

###

Don: hey. Where is Missy?

Doctor: she's around here somewhere the TARDIS will let me know if she does anything. So how's was your nap?

Don: it was okay.

Doctor: still having nightmares?

Don: yeah

Doctor: what are they about?

Don: this one was my memory actually of you erasing it.

Doctor was hurt that she was causing him pain.

Don: I'm just still so confused. How the master could save me and you couldn't. Or why you're so quick to do it. I forgave you I have to hear my best friend. But I have to understand it?

Doctor: you have to know that if I saw I could save you if I knew I could I would have done it without hesitation I would've gave up my whole life if it meant for you to live.

To be continued


End file.
